Big Deal
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: Annie wants what she can't have and Mikasa is only amused by her insults. Hectic smut. Mikaani. AU. One-shot. Possible OOC. Based on "You Call Me a B**ch Like It's a Bad Thing" by Halestorm.


There was thumping music from the bar across the street, but all Annie could hear was her own laboured breaths. She still couldn't remember how they had ended up like this, but Mikasa's hand cupped her breast, one of the taller woman's legs pressing between her own. Since Annie wore nothing but a shirt and panties, the pressure of Mikasa's thigh against her was almost exquisite. Mikasa's other hand circled her hip, thumb caressing her pale flesh. Annie shivered as Mikasa's lips pressed to her throat, warm breath washing out and against her skin. Annie couldn't contain a groan and Mikasa smirked against her when she heard it. Lips roamed higher, teeth biting ever so slightly. Annie continued to shiver as Mikasa's hands and lips drove her insane. Eventually it became too much, and she bucked her hips, desperate for firmer contact.

"Someone is eager," Mikasa commented softly. Her tongue darted out, sampling Annie's delicate skin. She especially enjoyed the sharp intake of air Annie took when she bit down lightly on her earlobe. "Miss me that much?"

Annie was too lost for words. She mindlessly grabbed for Mikasa's waist, wanting to pull her down and into her. Mikasa would have none of it, and as she pulled away quickly she caught herself on a groan as well.

"Jesus, you're wet," she breathed, aware of the smear of warmth across her leg. Unfortunately she was still clothed, but that didn't stop Annie's wetness from seeping through. Annie couldn't remember the last time she had ever been that wet, and she whined lowly at the back of her throat.

"Mikasa, please…"

"Please?" Mikasa sat up, hands fiddling with her belt. She made sure to slow her movements. "Please what?"

Annie glared as much as she could through her haze. She hated how Mikasa bared her so openly. But her body was buzzing, a sharp ache resonating from between her legs. If Mikasa didn't do something about it soon Annie was sure that she would burst. "Please stop teasing me."

Mikasa stopped trying to take her pants off altogether, leaving her zipper open. There was an obvious bulge in her pants, one that Annie had clearly felt earlier. The blonde's blue eyes zeroed in on the slight exposed flesh by her zipper, face flushing. She looked desperate.

"Okay," Mikasa said. "I'll stop teasing. But then what?"

Now Annie felt fire consume her face. She knew what Mikasa was asking, and she knew that her need would drive her to do it. But she still had some semblance of control right now, and she'd be damned if she willingly gave it over to Mikasa. "Mikasa, I swear to god…"

Mikasa only smirked, but she seemed more amused with the outburst than upset. However, Annie knew the wicked gleam in her eye before Mikasa had even moved to pin her wrists. Her thighs parted of their own accord and Mikasa settled between them, pelvis to pelvis. The strap-on Mikasa wore was hard, and it pressed against Annie's sensitive skin. Annie groaned, hips jerking involuntarily.

"Or what?" Mikasa taunted. She dipped down to capture Annie's lips between her own, tongue and teeth teasing her mouth. Annie moaned into the kiss, back arching when Mikasa suddenly moved into her. It wasn't as good as it could be if they had been naked, but Annie was so desperate for any sort of contact that she welcomed the torture.

"Please, Mikasa," she begged, panting.

"You know the rules, Annie," Mikasa told her. She trailed her lips over Annie's jaw, down to her throat until she reached her collarbone. She bit down there, sucking until she was sure a bruise would remain—marking what was hers to play with. When Annie still failed to respond, Mikasa reached a hand down to force Annie's legs farther apart. She then made sure to settle at just the right spot, and started grinding savagely into Annie. It was pleasurable and frustrating at the same time, and Mikasa knew that Annie could not come without being filled to the rim. "Tell me what you want and you'll get it." She so loved to torture Annie like this.

Swallowing, Annie clenched her hands. Her wrists were still held captive by Mikasa, and if they hadn't, she would have grabbed a hold of the pillow behind her head. But she desperately needed some sort of release soon or she would lose her mind, and Mikasa was the only one that could give it to her. The choice was no longer hers. No matter how many times she denied it, Mikasa had every control over her body.

"I… I need you inside of me." Blood rushed underneath Annie's cheeks as she blushed.

Mikasa grinned smugly, eyebrow lifting. She finally stopped moving her hips and Annie sighed in relief and disappointment. "Which part?" Mikasa asked. "My fingers? My cock?" she paused, knowing what the blonde needed most. When she spoke again, Annie's sanity nearly left her. "Or my tongue?"

All she could do was nod, eyes shut. The urge to either glare or make a snarky comment was there, but it was slowly disappearing. The longer Mikasa toyed with her, the quicker Annie relinquished control—it wasn't like she had been in control anyway.

"Y-your tongue," Annie uttered, breathless. "Please."

Mikasa obliged. She finally released Annie's wrists and slowly lowered herself down the blonde's body, ripping clothes off as she went. She caught a rosy nipple between her lips, gently teething the tip to make Annie squirm. When she settled down between Annie's thighs, the blonde was absolutely dripping.

"I do so little and you get so turned on," she observed, planting firm kisses up and down Anne's thighs. "Is it because you know what my tongue feels like?" she asked. "When I'm licking you? Or how it feels when I fuck you with my cock?"

Annie groaned, hips leaving the bed, remembering how it felt when Mikasa would sink into her. She bit into her lower lip to distract herself, but it hardly helped.

Feeling a little pity, Mikasa pulled the soaked underwear off and tossed them away. Annie wasn't prepared for the sudden pressure of Mikasa's mouth on her, and when Mikasa's tongue sought out her sensitive bud, flicking her tongue over the tip when she did, Annie's head slammed into the pillow and she groaned.

"Mikasa," she panted, sweat already coating her body.

"Moan my name just like that," Mikasa husked, eyes smouldering as they glanced up at Annie's face. "Look at me." As she spoke Annie shivered, and the blonde tensely obeyed the command. When she looked down, her breath hitched and she felt her arousal spike. "Now keep watching."

Mikasa went to work, sweeping her tongue through Annie's wetness. She loved the taste and announced this with a groan. Annie could hardly remain on her elbows to watch, but she couldn't bring herself to look away. Mikasa alternated between broad sweeps of her tongue and nudging at her entrance, but eventually she settled on latching onto her clit and sucking as expertly as she could. At that Annie lost it and she fell back, eyes closed and muscles tense. She could feel the approaching bliss, but tried her best to hold her orgasm at bay. When Mikasa suddenly filled her with two fingers, Annie cried out and crashed, inner walls clamping down, muscles twitching. Mikasa rode it out with her, grey eyes never leaving Annie's face. Her lips continued to suckle around Annie until the blonde begged for her to stop, and she did.

"Asking wasn't so difficult, was it? Not when you get such a reward." Mikasa sat up and pulled her shirt off. She then made quick work of her pants and underwear, and Annie had recovered enough to watch her. When the large, pale toy pointed at attention, Annie groaned deeply. She was oversensitive but so ready to go again, and even if she hadn't been, Mikasa would have taken her anyway.

"Mikasa!" Annie moaned.

Mikasa moved up to kiss Annie, allowing the blonde to taste herself. It brought a moan from her lips, and then Mikasa reaching down to grab the shaft of her cock, touching the head against Annie. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Mikasa asked. Her words were thick and hot.

"Please…" Annie whimpered, no longer caring if she sounded pathetic. Mikasa rubbed the toy along her entrance, to her clit and then down again in an agonizing rhythm. It made Annie's hips jerk in an attempt to get the toy inside of her.

Mikasa pitied her once more and pressed the head in, pausing when Annie breathed in sharply. She then pushed in a little more until she passed by the tight entrance. After a few inches sunk in, Mikasa paused to allow Annie to adjust. She occupied herself by biting along Annie's neck, leaving marks here and there. Only a few would remain as harsh bruises, while most would fade by morning. Annie wrapped her legs around Mikasa's waist, pulling her in suddenly and causing the cock to sink in until their skin pressed together. This time Mikasa moaned, and when she started to rock into Annie, the head of the toy grazing against the most sensitive patch of skin, Annie released a long, drawn-out breath, and then her eyes flew open.

Panting, Annie sat up in bed, a hand pressed to her chest. She was alone. But the memory of her vivid dream remained with her, and she was embarrassed to feel intense heat between her legs. Sighing, she fell back down onto the bed, arm thrown over her face. Her chest still heaved and she was sticky with sweat. Not only had her dream been extremely erotic, but she had actually come because of it. Annie could feel the fading waves of pleasure. When her breathing finally regulated, she groped blindly for her cellphone on her bedside table and tapped the screen to unlock it. Finding a familiar number was easy then, and she didn't hesitate to open a chat and type out a hurried message.

_Annie: Are you awake?_

A few frustrated minutes passed until Annie's phone finally vibrated with a response.

_Mikasa: I am. What do you want?_

_Annie: You._

Annie felt a flush spread out on her cheeks at her rash reply. She quickly typed out another response, one that would be more likely to pique Mikasa's interest.

_Annie: I want you here to fuck me._

There was a long pause. Annie felt the beginnings of nervousness.

_Mikasa: At your house? Now?_

_Annie: Yes. Right now._

_Mikasa: Seems serious. What happened?_

Annie knew that Mikasa wasn't concerned for her wellbeing. Mikasa only liked to know why Annie specifically wanted her at certain moments. The black haired woman liked to prepare both her personality and her toys, if needed.

_Annie: Just had a dream. Can you come over or not?_

_Mikasa: Send me your address._

Annie did so. She did feel nervous, because Mikasa had never been at her home before. They had been sleeping together for a few months, and Annie hated to admit that for every moment her feelings for Mikasa grew, Mikasa pulled away. Annie bit into her lip, frustrated. _Why is she such an asshole?_

Before Mikasa arrived Annie hurried to remove her bed sheets. She took a shower as well, and then sat in the lounge while she waited. Her body had yet to rest, and her heart was pounding without her permission. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but she was excited to have Mikasa here for the first time. How Mikasa would react was a mystery, but Annie hoped that she would at least stay the night.

It didn't take too much more waiting. The door was unlocked, so Mikasa let herself in. Annie greeted her in the hallway, lips pressed together in a frown and arms crossed over her chest.

Mikasa smirked when she saw her. "It's a little late to be up begging for sex."

Annie bit into her tongue. "And yet you're here." She pushed off from the wall and headed down the hallway. "Would you like some coffee or—" She was suddenly pressed against the wall, legs winding around Mikasa's waist. Mikasa pressed her lips to Annie's, biting her bottom lip before running her tongue over it.

"I didn't come here to chat over tea," she growled. "You want sex and I'm here to fuck you."

Annie shivered. "You could at least be less of a bitch about it."

Mikasa laughed. "You say that like it's a bad thing." She kissed her again, tongue pushing into Annie's mouth. At the touch of Mikasa's tongue to her own, Annie shuddered and moaned. She was reminded of the ache between her legs when Mikasa pressed against her, the bulge in her pants obvious. Apparently she had decided that she felt like wearing the toy, and Annie couldn't decide if she was grateful or weary.

Using her absurd strength, Mikasa left the wall and carried Annie to the living room. Instead of going to the couch like Annie had assumed, Mikasa went the opposite direction and dropped Annie onto the dining room table. On her stomach, Annie turned her head to the side, breathless.

"What are you doing?" she gasped. Her cheek and breasts pressed harshly against the hard wood of the table, but she couldn't deny that it sent a spark of excitement up her spine.

"I'm not here to offer sweet words and caresses," Mikasa explained. "You want what you can't have."

Annie flushed brightly. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Mikasa sighed, disappointed. Apparently it had been more obvious to her than it had been to Annie. "I see the way you watch me. You want to fuck me as much as you want to cuddle." Annie couldn't see it, but Mikasa rolled her eyes. "No more talking. You caught me in a mood and I need to indulge."

Annie felt a flare of concern, but before she could ask any questions, Mikasa hooked her thumbs in the waistband of Annie's panties and quickly pulled them down. Though their position was different, the action almost felt like a mirror to Annie's dream. The blonde shivered violently.

Mikasa paused a moment to admire Annie's dishevelled appearance as she was pressed against the table. It was an arousing sight, and Mikasa was glad for the invitation Annie had given her. On any other occasion she would have simply scoffed and told Annie to take a cold shower. She would never have taken the bait. Maybe part of her had just been curious to see what Annie's house looked like—not that she was really taking the time to admire anything other than Annie's firm backside. After grinning to herself, Mikasa quickly discarded her shirt—without a bra underneath—and went to work at pulling her pants down to her ankles. Just like in Annie's dream, she made the blonde wait with her torturously slow movements. When she was finally naked she pressed herself to Annie, pushing the blonde's shirt up to her shoulders so that she could brush her breasts and hardened nipples against the pale flesh there. Annie groaned in appreciation, hips twitching—the toy was pressed to her thigh, warm already thanks to being snug in Mikasa's pants.

"So I'm just something for you to use?" Annie seethed. She swallowed the thickness from her throat, and although the thought in itself was arousing at best, it did leave a twinge of hurt in her chest. The hurt was swallowed up quickly, but it had been there, and Annie would remember it.

"Why not?" Mikasa responded, voice breathy and uneven. "You enjoy it."

Annie took a breath to snap back that although she enjoyed it, she also preferred to be treated like a human. But Mikasa's hand suddenly snaked along her side, down the slope of her hip until it rested against a firm cheek of her backside. Mikasa gave her a firm squeeze, rewarding herself with a wanton groan from the small blonde underneath her. When Mikasa's hand ventured lower still, Annie could only shudder and tense as experienced fingers swept through her. It seemed that Mikasa no longer felt need for words, and so she clenched her fists and closed her eyes. Mikasa would use her, and despite her protest, Annie would enjoy every second of it.

Afterwards, with Annie lying naked on the floor, panting, the blonde reflected on her sinful ways. She glanced to the side at Mikasa who was just as naked but on her side and sighed softly. Though it probably wasn't a good idea, she reached out and touched Mikasa's shoulder.

"You okay?" she breathed, remembering the strangled moan Mikasa had let slip during their last round. It was amazing what Mikasa's moods could add to their sex life.

"Fine," Mikasa deadpanned. She sat up, a hand pressing to her forehead. She seemed contemplative, which was odd, and send a searching gaze to Annie. But then the expression seemed to melt, and the taller woman stood up on unsteady legs. Various scratches and bruises littered her body thanks to Annie's desperate clutches, but Mikasa paid them no mind.

"Are you leaving?"

"Mm," Mikasa responded absently, searching for her clothes and eventually finding them. When she was clothed—the strap-on still present on her body but tucked away neatly in her pants—she spared Annie a short, simple look. "See you next Tuesday." With that done she headed for the door, clearly intent on letting herself out and disappearing into the night. However, Annie's muttered words made her pause, and she bit down into her lip.

"Freak."

Annie hardly ever resorted to insulting people, and honestly she hadn't intended to let the word slip out at all. It just had and apparently Mikasa had heard her. Before she could even panic and apologise Mikasa chuckled, clearly amused and unfazed, and anger blossomed in her chest.

"I'll see you next Tuesday?" she exclaimed harshly, blue eyes alight. She sat up and pressed her palms to the cold floor, barely even feeling the chill. It was presumptions and arrogant of Mikasa to assume that Annie would welcome her back just for a simple fuck.

"Get if off your chest," Mikasa replied, turning and leaning against the table she had previously taken Annie on. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited, almost in anticipation. "Clearly you feel chattier tonight than usual."

"You…" Annie stood, arms covering her breasts. Mikasa had seen and touched them, but now it felt almost dirty. "What the hell is wrong with you? How… how can you have sex with someone so casually?"

Mikasa nodded once and waited, but Annie couldn't get anything else through her lips. "I don't give a shit," she responded. There seemed to be no emotion behind her words, but then she smirked and shrugged. "Annie, I'm not looking for love. You hate me because you can't have me, right? This is something that I told you to begin with. It's not my fault that you decided to bring emotions into this."

_Decided?_ Annie hadn't planned on growing any feelings at all. It had been a good deal at first—sex with no drama. But how could she not? Mikasa was all kinds of perfect, despite her morbid few of sex, and Annie couldn't stop herself from becoming smitten.

"If you're done grasping at nothing, I want to head home and sleep." Mikasa uncrossed her arms and pushed off from the table. She headed to the door, trying to ignore the way her lower back ached.

"Stay!" Annie called out, desperate and hurt.

Mikasa only paused long enough by the door to scoff, but then she was gone, the echo of her harshness left in Annie's hears. The blonde clenched her teeth and pressed a few fingers to her temple.

_I knew what I was getting into, _she reasoned with herself as she collected her shirt and underwear. _Mikasa is right. I want what I can't have. _


End file.
